Shadow of the Wind's Yearnings
by BonclaysFan
Summary: During a trip to the market Shikamaru pushes Temari to the breaking point. One-Shot


"Shadow of the Wind's Yearnings"

A/N: I should be working on "Daddy" however I just can't think of anything to do with that one and this story just popped into my head and… Please don't burn me to death. Anyway this is a one shot so I hope you like it. This story contains some swearing.

XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX

"DAMN IT!" Temari shouted as she slammed the door shut behind her. Her fury knew no bounds right now. "That lazy arrogant bastard how dare he have the… GAH!" She shouted as she threw her treasured fan to the floor no even caring of the damage it could have done to the floor.

She stormed around her apartment, trashing whatever got in her way all the while cursing furiously at the source of her frustration: Nara Shikamaru

**-Earlier that day in the village market-**

Temari was walking slowly beside the leaf jounin Nara Shikamaru who made no attempt to hide the fact that he didn't want to be there. "So Gaara is thinking of having me… are you even listening?" The sand ambassador asked growing annoyed at the vacant look on his face, especially since her news was important to both of them, a fact that she had told him about that fact prior to starting to reveal the news.

"Yeah I'm listening." Shikamaru muttered glancing at the sky up above, however to his own annoyance there were still no clouds to look at.

"What was I talking about?" Temari asked turning to him, halting their movement. She wouldn't have been surprised if Shikamaru hadn't paid any attention to her all day. Inwardly she sighed, feeling as though the only reason he interacted with her was because he was forced to.

"You were talking about how you need to by some groceries from the market." Shikamaru responded scratching the back of his head.

"I said that ten minutes ago…" Temari dead panned, so much for the small amount of hope that he had been listening.

"You asked what you were talking about and I told you." Shikamaru pointed out.

Temari growled a little in annoyance "What topic are we on right now?"

"About whether or not I was listening to you." Shikamaru smirked; if he was going to be forced to go shopping he was at least going to enjoy it a bit.

"I'm gonna kill you." Temari threatened. It was a common practice of theirs' for Shikamaru to try to annoy her, and vice versa, she enjoyed their little game. Today however for some reason it just grated on her nerves. He only complained about her. It was a constant in their friendship. He put forth no effort for her. This thought path was causing her to feel some sort of emotion she couldn't identify.

"You won't kill me. You'd be arrested on the spot. Besides if I was killed, who would put up with your troublesome ways?" Shikamaru countered with a lazy smirk.

Temari scowled "If I'm so troublesome then why do you put up with me."

"Because the hokage told me to and…" Shikamaru started however she interrupted him swiftly.

"Is that all I am to you? An annoyance and a job?" the suna ambassador asked venomously.

"I didn't say that trouble…" He began but like before he was stopped.

"Stop calling me a troublesome woman damn-it! You're such a bastard!" Her tone and anger were rising

"Fine but I never said you were just an annoyance and a job." The shadow using shinobi replied calmly.

This angered Temari even further, she felt like he was treating her like a child throwing a tantrum "Don't act like this is a joke!"

"I don't know what you want from me." He stated plainly hardly reacting other than an annoyed look in his eye.

"How about you put forth some actual effort? How about you don't treat me like I'm just something you have to do?" Temari felt a small stinging in her eyes but was too angry to notice it much "How about every time we talk you don't call me a troublesome woman!" She was shouting at this point a small crowd had started to watch their interaction "How about you stop being such a sexist bastard and respect me!" Tears had started to escape and she looked away to hide the fact.

"Temari…" He started but she whirled around to face him.

"Shut the hell up! I don't wanna hear your excuses! Just stay the fuck away from me!" She shouted before pushing her way through two people who accidently blocked her path, leaving a murmuring crowed and a confused Shikamaru in her wake.

**-Currently in Temari's apartment- **

Her anger spent she collapsed to the floor. Propping herself up on a wall she sat there and thought to herself reluctantly allowing the tears to fall. She stared at her fan which had always been a symbol of strength to her. She had always wanted to prove that she was strong, that she didn't need anyone to be powerful.

But then he had showed up into her life with his lazy attitude, genius, and faults. She had been confused for so long. Why did she enjoy him so much? She constantly craved to be by his side. She dreamed now not of proving herself to everyone, but of proving herself to him. 'I just want him to care for me like I do for him.' She thought as she sobbed to herself.

The thought gave her a brief pause as everything popped into place. She loved him. The thought brought little comfort though. Despite how she had searched for this answer, instead of the pride she thought would come with figuring it out, only more sadness. Because she knew that he didn't love her back.

"Temari?" A knock came at the door. It was more of several light taps than a knock.

"Go away!" Temari shouted choked up on her tears.

"I just want to talk."

The red eyed woman stood up weakly and went to the door wiping her eyes as she did trying to hide the weakness she had just shown. "What?" She asked weakly as she opened the door.

If Shikamaru knew she had been crying he didn't mention it "I don't think you're an annoyance." He said quietly.

"What?" Temari asked looking up sounding less sad and a little hopeful. But within this hope was fear.

"You're not an annoyance. I once thought you were but… That changed." Shikamaru admitted looking at her gauging her reaction.

Temari opened the door wider to see him better "What do you mean?" The hope was growing a little.

"I mean that I look forward to seeing you. I enjoy every second I'm around you even when you're being tr… Even when I say I don't. I um…" He faltered looking a bit embarrassed at this part "I couldn't imagine my life with you not in it."

Temari was wide eyed at what he had just said her heart soaring at the possibilities "Y-you mean it?" She sniffled a bit.

"I mean it. I…" Shikamaru paused considering what this would mean "I love you Temari. It's hard for me to say that, but please don't stop coming to Konoha. It'd tear me apart if I could never see you again. I'll do any-…" Shikamaru said but was stopped when she flung the door open and kissed him.

She paused briefly after a moment "I love you too pineapple head." She said excited.

"So you'll keep coming here?" Shikamaru asked his normally subdued demeanor showing hope.

"As often as possible and then some." She smiled and once again they kissed.

"Want to um… go out to dinner with me?" Shikamaru asked after they finished.

"Of course!" Temari replied her sorrow forgotten as she gazed upon her love "As long as it's not troublesome." She chuckled.

"If I'm with you, then it'll be no trouble at all."

XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXX

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not too good at writing romance in my opinion but I gave it my best shot. It's not long but again I hope it was worth the time spent reading it. If I did bad with Temari or Shikamaru feel free to criticize after all, that's how I get better.


End file.
